


Check Up

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pre-Slash, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Harry felt his cheeks flush and cleared his throat, nodding slightly. He was such an idiot, shit.---Harry goes for a check up, but his heart decides to work against him (or, for him, in the end).





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey , how are you doing ? 
> 
> This idea is from a post I saw on Pinterest (taken from Tumblr), so the credit goes to the OP <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ! xx
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Harry sat on the bed that was placed in the middle of the examination room, looking around at the posters adorning the walls as he waited for the Healer. 

He had just come back from an Auror mission, immediately getting sent for a check-up, it being a newly integrated procedure - every Auror is obligated to go for a check-up after their missions. 

The door clicks open and Harry snaps his head up to see, _of-fucking-course_ , Draco Malfoy step into the room, head ducked as he looked through some parchments that he was holding in his hands. His blond, now long, hair fell across his shoulder on one side, curtaining his face and Harry’s heart stuttered at the sight. 

Draco - and yes, Harry thought of him as Draco now, sue him - looked up at Harry, after having placed the parchments on the desk, a small smile on his face. 

“Potter, good to see you again. How about we get you checked up, yes?” 

Harry nodded, wiping his hands on his trousers, as Draco came to stand before him. 

Draco gathered his hair up into a low ponytail - Harry briefly wondered if the hair felt as soft as it looked, the urge to run his fingers through it growing immensely as he watched Draco neatly tie his hair back. 

He shook his head, _not the time_ , and watched as Draco took out his wand. 

“Ready?” Draco asked and Harry nodded an affirmative, a small tentative smile on his face. 

Draco waved the wand and Harry watched as the data appeared next to him, Draco’s grey eyes - looking lighter and even more beautiful than they they had been, months ago - flicking from side to side as he read the words and numbers, taking in the lights that appeared as well. 

Draco stepped closer a bit, and Harry’s heart skipped, before picking up speed at the feeling of Draco’s body heat radiating across his own skin. Warm breath ghosted across his face, and Harry felt his heart stutter a few times, afraid that it would jump out of his chest. 

Harry heard Draco hum, and he breathed deeply to calm himself, when he heard Draco speak and his heart jumped again.

“Everything seems to look alright, Potter. I only need to check up on your heart real quick, and then we’re done.” 

_Oh, no_ , Harry thought. _Merlin’s balls, no. Fuck, bugger, shit._ Every possible curse word flitted through Harry’s mind in a matter of seconds.

Harry nodded anyway, tried to keep himself in check and breathed deeply.

Draco waved his wand once more, in the general direction of Harry’s chest, and a number appeared next to Harry’s body. 

“Breathe deeply for me, in and out,” Draco’s voice rung through his ears and Harry complied, as if he wasn’t doing that already. 

He tried to push away the fact the Draco was literally standing in front of him, his breath and warmth enveloping Harry. 

A warm hand came to rest on his chest, right in the middle, and Harry gasped. 

He felt his heart go into overdrive, forgetting for a moment to keep himself in check as his heart was being monitored, the feeling of Draco’s hand burning through his Auror uniform. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Harry thinks, eyes closing in mortification. 

Finally, Draco stepped back and Harry let out a breath, calming his heart and reducing the slight dizziness that had developed in his head. 

He looked up at Draco, who was looking at him with a slight glitter in his eyes. 

“Done. Everything seems normal, though your heart rate was slightly faster than average. You should probably keep an eye on that,” Draco hummed, amusement lacing his words. 

Harry felt his cheeks flush and cleared his throat, nodding slightly. _He was such an idiot, shit._

He stood from the bed, gathering his jacket that he’d thrown over the chair next to it. 

He thanked Draco, quickly turning afterwards to walk out of the office as fast as he could. 

“Potter.” Harry stopped, looking over his shoulders to see Draco at his desk, rifling through pieces of parchment with a smile on his face. Draco let his eyes flit up to meet his.

“I get off in an hour, how about a drink?” Draco asked, “You know, to keep an eye on you,” he finished softly.

Harry’s breath hitched, heart skipping in his chest. The look in Draco’s eyes was uncertain, a slight flush spreading across the highs of his cheeks - so light, Harry had to squint to see it. 

Harry smiled brightly, nodding. “Brilliant, sounds like a good idea. Pick you up in an hour?”

Draco nodded, turning back to his parchments, but not before Harry could see his smile growing.

Harry’s own smile grew on his face and he practically skipped out of Draco’s office, body thrumming with anticipation and glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Hope you liked it, please let me know ! <33


End file.
